Dream Series
by NoFearOnlyLove21
Summary: Haha I have the craziest EO dreams!
1. Where Am I?

**This came to me in a dream awhile back. Yes, Danielle here has the most RANDOM dreams. It's almost scary. My dad wants me to see a dream analyzer some time because of it.**

**Anyway, yes, this was my dream. It seemed so real. I was pretty sad when I woke up, only to realize that I wasn't watching SVU; I was laying in my bed, asleep.**

**Disclaimer: The dream is mine, just not the characters.**

** ----------------------**

"Olivia? Olivia where are you?" Elliot asked, wandering around the unknown area. He shivered. _God, it's so cold. Where the hell am I anyway?_

A faint sound filled Elliot's ears. "Olivia?" He walked toward the sound. Light suddenly replaced the sound. Elliot stopped. "What the hell?" The place became bright. Elliot squinted as he realized where he was- in an igloo. "How did I get in a damn _igloo_?"

Elliot continued to walk around, exploring the igloo. The sound suddenly returned. "Olivia? Liv? Liv, answer me, please."

Something stood out from the corner of his eye. It was a box of some sort. He rushed over to the box, careful not to slip on any ice.

As he got closer, he noticed two doors on the box.

"Olivia?" he said, knocking lightly. He opened the door, then quickly shut it, realizing that it contained boiling oil. He opened the second door more cautiously. "Oh my God. Olivia!"

There was little space where Olivia was. She was leaning against the wall of the box, weak. There was blood all around. "El...?" she barely managed.

"God, Liv. No. Hang in there. I'm going to help you out." He reached for her. "Olivia, give me your hand."

"Tired," she responded.

"I know. But stay awake for me." Elliot grabbed her upper arms and managed to pull her out of the box. He wrapped his arms around her. "God, I'm so glad you're with me now."

"Guy... shoulder... shot me... then hit me... with... with the... door," she explained, gasping for breath.

Elliot pulled off his jacket and balled it up, pressing it to her shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. And we're going to figure out a way to get out of here... any idea how we got here anyway?"

"No."

"I don't understand. How can you be in New York one minute, then in Alaska or something the next? Did the perp really lead us this far and we lost track? Or are we both having the same dream or something? I wonder if that's ever happened before-"

"El?"

"I've heard it can happen. I just don't see how-"

"El?"

"-it could, because it's two separate people in two separate places, unless, of course they live together and sleep in the same bed. Then again, they can sleep in the same-"

"_El_?"

"-bed and not be living together-"

Olivia silenced him by kissing him, using all the strength she had. Without thinking, Elliot reached up and ran his fingers through her hair.

They pulled apart. "What was that?" Elliot asked.

"Just in case..." Olivia responded before slumping over his shoulder, weakened.

**-------------------------**

** I actually woke up at the part where Olivia kissed him. I just decided to add the rest to make it a little more interesting.**


	2. Feelings?

**Man... I've been trying to upload this forever. Crazy website.**

**Anyway, I'm kind of stuck with "Misjudgment" at the moment, which is why it hasn't been updated. I hate writer's block. School's out now, so you'd think that something would come to me.**

**Moving on... I had another SVU dream. It's amusing when they come randomly. I might have another tonight because somebody on LiveJournal was nice enough to send _911_ to me. (If you're reading this, thank you so much!) That would be the first episode that got me hooked on the show.**

**So yes. I decided that since I frequently have crazy dreams, I may as well write them down and post them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: They're only mine in my dreams. **

"Let's dance."

"What? Here?" Olivia's eyes grew wide.

"Why not? They're dancing over there." Elliot nodded toward an older couple, clearly tipsy.

"Yes, but they're drunk."

"So? We can pretend we're drunk." Elliot winked and held his hand out for Olivia to take it. "Come on."

Olivia sighed. "All right." She took Elliot's hand and stood up from the barstool. Elliot settled his free hand on her hip; Olivia settled her free hand on his shoulder. They began to sway back and forth.

_God, she's so beautiful._ Elliot looked into Olivia's deep brown eyes.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I- you," Elliot let his hand slide up Olivia's back, bringing her closer to him. "You're amazing. Have I ever told you that?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "You must be thinking of someone else, because I-"

Elliot put a finger to her lips. "Shut up, Liv."

"Okay." She rested her head against his shoulder.

_Tonight's the night. I'm going to tell her that I love her_. Elliot smiled to himself, trying to play out the scene in his mind. Would she feel the same way? Or would she just shrug it off?

A loud sound filled the room, followed by the sound of shattering glass. Elliot and Olivia broke apart.

"What the hell?" Olivia looked around to see where the sound had come from. Elliot put his hand on his gun, hidden in his pocket. He began running toward the entrance to the bar.

He stopped short when Olivia screamed his name. He turned and ran back to the area where they had just been dancing.

Everything began moving in slow motion. He watched as Olivia was falling to the ground, clutching her chest. A moan escaped her lips.

"Olivia!" Elliot rushed and kneeled by her side. "Olivia, stay with me. Come on, baby."

Olivia's face was scrunched in pain. She was suddenly lying in a pool of blood. "Elliot, I... I can't. Hurts too much."

"No, Liv. You're strong. So… strong." Elliot was suddenly aware that his face was wet with tears. Who was he kidding? There was no way Olivia could hold on. Her facial expression said everything. "Please."

Olivia's pained face soon became relaxed and lifeless.

"Olivia?" Elliot said, his voice breaking. "Liv? Please. Liv." He shook her slightly, but there was no response. He laid his head on her shoulder and sobbed.

He moved his head so his lips were next to her ear. "I love you," he whispered.

---------

Elliot sat up straight in his bed, drenched in sweat.

"God damn it." He pushed to covers off of his legs and reached for his cell phone. He dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, Tasha. I need to see you right away. The dreams are back."

---------

Elliot knocked on the door of Natasha Annix. Moments later, the redheaded psychologist opened the door.

"Tasha, I'm so sorry that I woke you. I wasn't even thinking-" Elliot began.

"El, it's fine, hon. I want you to call me anytime you're having a problem, okay? That's my job," Natasha replied. "Now tell me about this dream."

"Well it involved Olivia getting killed again."

"Mmhmm?"

"We were at a bar, and I asked her to dance. I decided that this would be the night that I told her I loved her."

Natasha listened as Elliot continued to elaborate his dream. By the time he was explaining Olivia's death, he was in tears.

"I never even got the chance to tell her I loved her. She was just... gone."

Natasha sighed. "Elliot, it's so obvious. You love Olivia, but you're afraid to tell her."

"Tash, I know I love her. But I'm not afraid to tell her."

"Then why haven't you done it yet?"

Elliot felt his face burn. "The timing hasn't been right."

"That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard. Come on, El. What's the real reason?"

Elliot suddenly noticed that Natasha's voice had a very sultry tone to it.

---------

The cell phone was ringing. Elliot's mind awoke before his body did. He stretched his hand over to his nightstand, only to find that something impeded his progress. No, not something- someone.

Damn it.

Elliot stood, realizing that his clothes were spread out across the floor. Good God. And where the hell is my phone? He made his way to Natasha's nightstand, pulling on clothes as he walked. "Stabler."

"Elliot, where are you?"

"Olivia?"

"El, you're late. Cragen's pissed."

"Damn it. Olivia, I kind of slept with-" Elliot sighed. "I'll be right there." He hung up.

Natasha had awoken from Elliot's voice. "El? Everything all right?"

"I'm going to work. See you." Elliot left without looking at Natasha.

---------

"Elliot, what were you telling me over the phone?" Olivia asked.

Elliot was concentrating on his paperwork. He hadn't said much since he'd arrived and had been shortly lectured by Cragen.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you slept with, then pretty much hung up."

"Oh." Elliot yawned. "I slept with a bad nightmare."

"Oh come on, El." Olivia smiled. "You're blushing. And you suck at lying."

"I have a break in about two minutes." Elliot stood from his desk and grabbed his jacket. "I'll see you later." He began walking toward the exit.

Olivia grabbed his arm. "Wait. Elliot, what's wrong?"

Elliot turned to face Olivia. "I can't talk about it right now."

"Please?"

"I slept with Natasha, all right?"

Olivia stood, hands on hips, mouth parted, staring at Elliot. "Natasha who?"

"Natasha Annix. The psychologist."

"Damn you, Elliot. To think I was actually going to tell you today-" Olivia froze.

"Tell me what?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing." She walked away.

"Liv, please. Do you-" Elliot reached out and grabbed Olivia's wrist, spinning her around to face him.

"Do I what?"

Elliot sighed, seeing hurt evident in Olivia's eyes. "Never mind."

Elliot let go of Olivia's wrist and watched her walk away. _Could she feel the same way about me as I feel about her?_


End file.
